11:53 to Odessa
11:53 to Odessa is the tenth episode of Heroes Reborn. It will air on November 19, 2015. Summary The destinies of Noah and Luke finally intersect as Malina unleashes her true power to save those around her. Tommy may need to join forces with his enemy, Erica Kravid, to complete his mission. Meanwhile, Carlos confronts his violent past while under the watchful eyes of Matt Parkman. Elsewhere, Ren is tasked with the impossible mission of finding Miko.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20151113nbc11/ Recap Miko Otomo is 7957 years into the future, she is walking, the earth has become a desert wasteland. Noah and Malina, they plan on finding Tommy. They run into Luke, he tells Noah that he's a EVO and Malina saved his life, so he feels as if he owes her but Noah tells Luke that he can handle it. Noah denies Luke's offer and they walk away. Tommy wakes up in a room, he has a weird scar on his neck, he then tries to teleport out be he can't. Erica walks in, she tells Tommy that he's in her house because he passed out last night. Tommy wants to know what they did to his neck, she tells him that her scientist ran test to make sure he was okay. He wants to know where his family is, she tells him his family is okay and then she brings up Noah, she tells him about Noah's past, she then offers to explain everything. Erica, Tommy, Quentin and Phoebe are all in the living room, Erica tells Tommy her plans, allowing the H.E.L.E to hit and then rebuild earth. They used Hiro Nakamura's ability of time traveling to create a bridge to the future but now Erica needs him, if the bridge isn't reopened, everyone will die, however Tommy still believes in stopping the event but she assures Tommy that there is no stopping it. Tommy decides that he wants to see the future himself, he wants to know when and where. In the future, there is a place called Gateway, Miko stumbles upon it, she's approached by three guys, they want know what year she's from and if Erica sent her. Miko wants to know where her father and Ren are at, one of the guys approaches her and Miko attacks all three of him. René, Dahlia, Taylor Kravid, Henry, Deirdre and Logue are scoping out Sunstone Manor. They decide to attack Sunstone from through the sewers but Taylor disagrees, Deirdre mocks her but then Taylor comes up with an Idea, involving Henry Shape Shifting into Erica. The EVOs are being transported out to an unknown location, Matt Parkman is on the phone with M.F. Harris, he he tells Prime that the EVOs will be ready to taken to Gateway very soon. Matt enters a room and he begins talking to Farah Nazan, she is handcuffed to a chair, he wants to know the location of Malina but Farah is skilled, she is able to keep Matt from reading her thought, she's mentally powerful, Matt can't find what he want he wants. He makes Farah aware of Carlos Gutierrez presence in hope that he can get her to open up. Noah is driving and he notices that he's being followed, then Malina asks her what was Claire like, Noah describes her as tough and stubborn but thoughtful. Tommy has sent himself along with Erica, Quentin and Phoebe into the future, she tells Tommy that the H.E.L.E is inevitable and that he and his sister couldn't stop it. Ren is on a Evernow chat room, he wants to know if anyone has seen Katana Girl but no one has. He becomes frustrated, he then looks up and sees the Red Samurai, Ren follow him out of the coffee shop. They bring Carlos into the room, in efforts to rattle Farah. They are surprised to see each other, this leads into a flashback of the war, there's a lot of noise, gunshots, explosions, jets, etc. Farah tries to talk some sense into him because he's terrified, however she cant's and then turns invisible right in front of him and now Matt knows about their little deal. Matt's tactic is working, he's now capable of reading her mind. Matt then hears Carlo's thought, he tells Farah that Carlos is still in love with her, Carlos goes to attack Matt but is stopped, he them learns that Farah loves Carlos back. Matt uses this as leverage, he points a gun at Carlos. Taylor and Henry are approaching the main building of Sunstone, Taylor is giving him quick tips on how to behave like the real Erica. It works and they get through, the rest of the group watches on as they enter. Matt has become angry, he threatens to kill Carlos, Farah finally agrees to tell them the location of Malina. Noah and Malina stop at a gas station, they notice Luke has followed, them, Noah approaches him and they begin arguing. Luke tells Noah everything that's happened between him losing his son, hunting EVOs, trying to kill Tommy but Noah just walks away. Miko sneaks into a elevator and knocks out two guys, she takes there equipment and makes a weapon from it. Miko is aimlessly walking around, she finds a room with several EVOs hooked up to machines, among these EVOs is the real Miko Otomo, she is shocked and confused then Hachiro Otomo comes up behind her and tells Miko that the girl hooked up to the machine, Renautas was able to keep her alive after her accident, however, they would kill her if he didn't help. Miko tells him that Ren treated her special, Hachiro is aware of this since, he was the one who sent Ren, he also says that Ren will be arriving soon. Hachiro tells Miko that she has to find the master of time and space because only he cad send her on her final mission. Miko refuses to leave, so Hachiro yells intruder, so that she would leave. Quentin is talking to Phoebe, he seems to be having second thoughts but Phoebe isn't she tells him that she would've done whatever it took to get what she wants, they get into a fight and she walks off. Matt enters his office to find Erica and Taylor, he reads her mind and wants to know what Taylor wants with Francis. Erica says that she wants to talk to Micah Sanders, Matt reads her mind and realizes that it's not really Erica but before he could do anything, Taylor tases him. Ren is running through the streets, he's still following the samurai, he follows him right into a dojo, the samurai was Hachiro Otomo but this is not real Hachiro, it's only a construct sent by the real one. He tells Ren that Miko is alive but not for long, she needs his help. He gives a Ren a key and tells him to find a time traveler to take him to the future, they key is a bridge between the present and the future. Tommy is amazed by Erica's accomplishment. Tommy still wants to know why there's a scar on his nck, Erica admits that she tried to steal his power but it didn't work, Tommy is mad but he eventually agrees to help. A worker at Gatway approaches Erica and tells her that a couple of agents were taken out by a japanese girl, Erica tells the agent to kill Miko and bring her Hachiro. Henry is going through Matt's laptop for any additional information but Matt begins to wake up and then the door opens, it's Prime but Henry has shape-shifted into Matt, somehow, Harris knows which is which and he shoots Henry. Matt alerts Prime of Taylor Kravid's arrival, he also tells him that the team is moving in on Malina. A orderly comes in and tells Carlos to go but they get into a fight and Carlos knocks him out, Carlos then attacks another orderly and saves Farah, she slaps her several times to wake her up. A huge storm has built, which stops Noah and Malina from going any further, she uses her ability to try and stop the storm. Carlos and Farah kill a couple of guards, they run into Taylor, she tells them that she's with Hero Truther and Carlos remembers that Jose told him something about them, they believe her and then Carlos shoots a camera. Micah is in some type of containment, he's hooked up to a machine, Matt forces him to use his powers to see if he's on the list of people going to the future, he is. Erica tell Tommy to send Phoebe and Quentin back to the future, he does and then Miko jumps down. She knocks out the agents and tells Tommy they need to leave because it's her job to save him. Malina is still trying to stop the storm, a car goes flying at Noah but he is teleported out of the way by a unknown time traveler, she succeeds in stopping the storm. As expected, the blame everything on Malina, they believe she started the storm even though she didn't, they come towards her but Luke stops them. Farah, Carlos and Taylor make it out the building and regroup with the rest only to be surrounded by dozens of Prime clones. Trivia *Gateway is the first city of the future. *Farah Nazan is revealed to sill be alive. *Luke reveals the truth about his past indiscretions to Noah & Malina. *Hachiro Otomo is revealed to still be alive. Gallery Carlos_1x10.jpg Heroes_1x10.jpg Luke_1x10.jpg Malina_1x10.jpg Malina_and_noah_1x10.jpg Matt_1x10.jpg Matt_on_phone_1x10.jpg Noah_1x10.jpg Noah_and_women_1x10.jpg Traffic_jam_1x10.jpg References Category:Heroes Reborn episodes